


All of the Stars

by peachmingyupie



Series: Minwon Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie
Summary: In which Kim Mingyu is a star enthusiast and Wonwoo admires it





	All of the Stars

"Hyung, what's your favorite star?"

"I don't know much about them..." I looked at him and saw him pouting, "but I'm interested to know why the Aries constellation is called Aries when it doesn't look like a ram."

"Why Aries, though?"

'Because it's your horoscope idiot.'

"Just because."

"Aren't you a Cancer, hyung?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Did you know that it's the dimmest out of the 12 constellations?"

'Oh so that's why I needed you.'

"I didn't know. What made you suddenly interested in this, Gyu?"

"I just realized that looking up to the sky reminds me of home."

He didn't remove his gaze at the sky despite how cloudy it is that night. I can barely see the stars which is something I expected since it rained.

I, Jeon Wonwoo, had nothing on what he said. But I believed him.

Kim Mingyu is everything anyone could ask for. Kim Mingyu is everything that I wanted and need. Everything about him completes my every flaw, and I could die just to know if I did for him too.

The rooftop is our hangout place. Bringing the blanket is my job because my back ached the first time we lie on the cement. I can still remember the night we went there only to be surprised by the view of many stars.

"Wow..."

"Told you they will show up eventually, hyung."

I can still remember how he smiled back then... so pure that it was nearly unbelievable if I didn't know how carefree he had lived his life during high school.

"Hyung, stop looking at me."

"Why? I'm still looking at a star."

"Cheesy, hyung."

His chuckle filled the night and he laid himself on my lap. I stared at him as I play with his hair and I see him looking back.

"Thought you wanted to see the stars?" Mingyu nodded but he didn't remove his gaze on me.

"I like how your fingers feel," Mingyu said and he closes his eyes briefly. "Hyung..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like singing?"

"That was so random, but yes."

"Can you sing me a song then?"

'How can I ever say no to this face?'

Mingyu sat just to lay his head on my shoulder.

_"Uri majimagi eonjelji alji mothadorado..."_

I wish I sang a longer song. I wish I held his hand longer. I wish we could have another night just like that. But I know we can't. Because the day after that is the day I lost him.

Maybe that's the reason why my constellation is the dimmest, because how can you be bright when you know people lose their loved ones because of you?

But still I wonder... does he still go to the rooftop just like me? I mean, are there even rooftops there? If so... I hope he doesn't forget his blanket.  
  
The stars tonight are as many as they were on that same night and I can hear his chuckle filling the air again.

"Mingyu, how do the stars look up there?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading owo


End file.
